dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's on his Own
Doug's on his Own is the second part of the sixth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Mr. Dink *Mrs. Dink Synopsis Doug's sister & parents along with Mrs. Dink went to a dance at Judy's school and Doug & Porkchop got the whole house to themselves, but with a terrible storm looming on the horizon, Doug may not have such a fun time. Recap Intro Clouds begin to coalesce in the sky and Doug's parents are on their way to Judy's school play. They put Doug in charge of the house and give him rules while he is on his own. As his parents and sister leave, Doug and Porkchop cheer in relief. Main Episode While at the house on their own, Doug and Porkchop do a number of activities together and order a pizza. Doug flouts Judy's demands to stay out of her room and opens the door, only to find that she has installed a hand-made security system to thwart his attempt. Later, Doug and Porkchop watch a scary movie called "Freak Out Theatre", which features a young southern character with his dog Cutlet sitting in their cabin. Just then, a bandit knocks on the door and is subsequently swallowed by the water spout. When the character in the movie opens the door, he finds that no one is outside. Doug and Porkchop imagine themselves in the show warning the owner of the house that the house will eat him and his dog just like it ate the bandit that was knocking on his door prior. The objects of the inside of the house then come to life as creatures and surround Doug, Porkchop, and the two owners of the house. Porkchop uses the remote control and the scene then cuts back to reality. Doug later turns the movie off, saying that it is too scary for Porkchop. A knock on the door has Doug jumping out of his seat and he finds out that it is only the pizza men delivering the pizza Doug order earlier. So Doug tells them to slip the pizza through the slot in the door and gives them the money. Later, a storm emerges and Doug tries to suppress his fear. He is then startles by the ringing phone and gets a call from Skeeter, who is watching TV at his house vicariously since the storm knocked out the electricity of his house. It later knocks out the electricity of Doug's house as well, and his call from Skeeter is disconnected, as well as the house being dimmed. So Doug and Porkchop go into the basement to fix the circuit breakers. They let their imaginations come in their mind when they see evil objects come to life. Doug's imagination: A Frankenstein-like character is shown as Doug shines the flashlight on him and a vacuum cleaner morphs into a monster-like figure. With its cord, it ties Porkchop and holds him hostage. The monsters, as various items from the basement, then tell the two that this is their evil house on Jumbo Street and demand Doug to get out before its too late. So Doug grabs the vacuum cleaner and whacks Frankenstein with it. After discovering their imagination, Doug and Porkchop finally find the circuit breaker and attempt to reset it, only to hear footsteps walking upstairs in their house. When a feature comes down, they get scared and the feature slips on one of Porkchop's toys and lands in a basket. Porkchop shines the light on the feature with the flashlight to find that it is Mr. Dink, who was checking in on Doug and Porkchop. Mr. Dink stays over and plays shadow puppets with Doug and Porkchop. Doug states through voice-over that being alone has its advantages and disadvantages and that he isn't the only one who had to deal with it. As Mr. Dink pops popcorn over the fireplace, the lights come back on and the storm has ended. Trivia *Evil House on the Prairie is a parody of the television show Little House on the Prairie. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen